Twist and turnZona version
by Hiarashi
Summary: written in honor of Zoro's bday.  I have three other versions of this, all ZoSan tho    sum- Zoro can't stand his birthday, however, a certain somebody makes it for him.


an: sorry i was late to submit, i actually was up late writing four different stories (three zosan and one zona) this is the first zona i've done so it might be a bit weak...sorry.

anyways, happy bday zoro!

The crew didn't know. No one even remembered. Heck, he hardly remembered.

But that didn't change what day it was. Today was November 11th. How the green-haired swordsman loathed this day.

Zoro growled under his breath as he picked up his white shirt and used it to dry off the sweat on both his brow and upper torso. He the proceeded to toss the 'make-

shift' towel to the deck floor with a scoff and another growl. How he hated this day.

The day of his birth...the day of her funeral...

Nami looked up from her magazine as she heard a rustle up above. She lifted one delicate hand to her brow, she shielding the sun's rays from her view as she spotted a delivery bird making it's way to the railing of the ship. Setting down her magazine; she lightly made her way over to where it had temporarily decided to perch itself.

Upon closer inspection; she noticed that not only did it carry the regular newspaper; but a semi-average sized package as well. Reaching over and taking the items from the awaiting bird and handing it a coin in return; she set down the newspaper and examined the package carefully. What in the world could be in a package this size?

Medicine for Chopper? A book for Robin? Maybe even a spare part that Franky ordered for something that was probably best not to look into...Flipping over the package

she found a name and wrinkled her brow even more in confusion.

RORONOA ZORO

Okay, Nami was many things...but she sure as hell wasn't a snoop...or that's what most people would think. Her curiosity almost always got the better of her. A million possibilities came into her mind. What if this was a love letter with a gift included? What if Zoro was a prince and maybe this was a large jewel? It did feel like it could be a gold brick or something. Her heart began to hammer loudly as she thought of the possibility. However, she was purely innocent; only looking out for the best intentions of her crew. Never in a million years would she stoop as low as to pry.

So why was she already sneaking toward her cabin to open the thing in secret?

Clutching the package tightly; she made her way to her cabin door. Slamming the door shut behind her and locking it with a simple click; she began to start up Robin's

coffee maker and rigged up a clothesline with the package pinned above. She then sat down and let the steam do its work. If all went well; she could see what was inside, re-seal it, and set it in the galley or somewhere where he would find it untouched.

What felt like decades was only a few minutes she heard a small crinkling sound and saw the package flap rise up. Immediately she shut off the coffee-maker and reached to unclip the package from its suspension. Reaching inside she yanked out a heavy square stone with a note tied around it. Grabbing a pair of scissors from her desk, she snipped the tie and unraveled the note. Her eyes scanned the text and flew open wide as she took in what she read. Quickly, she picked up the note, block, and empty package and bolted out of her room...not even bothering to lock the door.

Zoro shook the rest of the water out of his hair, making his way back on deck in clean clothes. Though he hated the feeling, he knew if he hadn't; the cook would ensure he had no dinner tonight. He could just see the scenario.

"You freakin' stink, you idiot! I don't serve pigs at my table."

Zoro gritted his teeth at this thought. Sometimes he just wanted to chuck that asshole overboard. The only thing that held him back was that they would be out a cook.

Footsteps behind him startled him from his thoughts. He spun around only to find himself face-to-face with the ship's navigator.

It then clicked with him what she probably wanted. He sighed heavily.

"I don't have the money to pay you back right now and I've got other things to do than be your pack-mule for shopping. Try Usopp or the stupid cook."

With that he began to turn back around when he felt a pair of arms encircle his torso and a smaller frame press against his back. Frozen in shock he didn't even budge when he heard a sob escape from the woman behind him.

"I'm sorry. I did something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to pry...I really didn't. If I would have known that just like me you'd..."

Pure reflex kicked in and he spun back around and shoved her off, giving her a 'what the heck is the matter with you expression', if that could even be labeled as a expression. Crossing his arms, mustered up the best poker face he could.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?" 'Great...' he thought inwardly. 'How the hell were they gonna get anywhere with their

navigator off her rocker. That idiot cook was gonna piss his pants if he knew that she'd gone crazy.'

Tears began to form in her eyes which freaked Zoro out even more. He unfolded his arms and reached out to grip her shoulders. "Oiii...don't cry. What the hell did I say? Nami! Nami!" He began to shake her like crazy to the point where she shoved him back and her face changed to that of a comical form of anger.

"Don't shake me like that you idiot! I was having sympathy on you! Your lucky I'm not charging you for taking my time out to worry about how sad you must be with your friend dying on your birthd..." She gasped at her stupidity for spilling everything out.

Silence...dead silence...

Zoro's face was unreadable. Nami worried for a second he would blow up at her. What surprised her was when he turned his back to her and looked out to sea. It was few minutes before he finally spoke...which to Nami felt like years.

"Keh...so that's it huh? Bet you just can't wait to tell the whole world about my business...am I right? I'm sure that stupid love cook will get a kick out of it."

She expected him to be pissed, but she didn't falter. She'd grown up to know that whining about it would do no good. "Zoro..." She spoke in such a calm voice that it even surprised her. Holding out the contains of the package, she continued. "If I had known what was inside, I would have never opened it."

He snorted at this. "You know now..."

"But I didn't then!" She protested. "I feel horrible about it. You and I both know i can't undo what's been done now. But I can make a promise to you."

Zoro turned his head a bit over his shoulder at the mention of the word 'promise'. To him, the word held so much strength that it being thrown into the conversation made him want to listen. She took his reaction as a means to continue.

"I won't ever EVER speak of what I've found out. I think what you are doing now is very, very honorable." He widened his eyes and she smiled a bit at his expression.

"And also, very very sweet. I don't think many men would keep such a promise for so long." She held up one finger at this. "Don't forget, you are still my nakama, and if this is something you want to keep secret..." She smiled and made a zipping notion across her lips. "My lips are sealed...no charge."

He turned to face her full and reaching out with one large tanned hand; he took the letter from her hands. He briefly looked over the letter and his eyes flew back to the stone that she still held. Nami was almost certain she saw a look of sadness pass through his eyes; but it was gone before she could confirm. He carefully slipped the letter into his harameki and his gaze fell back on her. He stared at her for few moments which made Nami began to feel heat rise in her cheeks from the intensity of his dark eyes. Finally, he let his gaze fall and turned around and began to slowly make his way back to the front most part of the deck. Not before she caught the quiet whisper that flew from his lips.

"Thank you."

Wait...what? That was it? Just like that? NO! This was far from done. Frowning she ran back over and reached for his wrist to stop him. She spun him around and glared at him.

"Don't run off like that! I wasn't finished you know?"

He raised a brow at this. "Oh...really?"

She growled in response. "YES, REALLY! BESIDES..." She held up the wetstone. "You forgot this too." He reached for it and she pulled back her hand, which caused a growl of frustration to escape from his lips. "Before you go, I just wanted to say...you know...that..." He looked at her impatiently and expectantly which made her feel more upset and pressured. "Look! Just listen okay? If you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here, you know? We are nakama and I...I know what it feels like..." Her eyes cast downward at this. "To lose someone important to you..."

She heard a shuffle in front of her and assumed he was leaving, what she didn't expect was to be pulled into a tight embrace. She gasped in surprise and then felt warm breath and soft lips ghost on her ear.

"Thanks...Nami." She heard him growl softly.

She pulled back and came face-to-face with the swordsman smiling. She smiled back in response which caused him to drop his instantly.

"No charge, right?"

She shook her head softly. "No charge."

With that she made a soft tug on his harameki; and dropped the stone into its depths. Leaning over to his ear, she softly whispered "Don't lose it."

Next, she slowly made her way to close the distance between their lips, she could hear him gasp softly but footsteps around the corner caused them to jump far apart in

an almost comical manner. The smell of cigarette smoke filled their nostrils and both looked up to find a fuming cook.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing on this side of the ship alone with Nami-san? Huh?"

Zoro turned to face him in an angry retort. "What the hell are YOU doing following me around cook? That bored, eh? If this is how you spend your time...it's no wonder

I'm stronger than you..."

Sanji snorted at this. "What DID you say?"

Zoro looked back at him nonchalantly. "I said...I'M...STRONGER...THAN...YOU."

"Why you stupid Marimo..."

Thus began the fighting while Nami just walked away calmly.

She really didn't wanna kiss the guy anyway. That'd be WAY too expensive of a birthday gift...

end

let me know what you think, if so, i might do another story of the two with the rating up *winks*


End file.
